


Water Lilies

by skamsnake



Series: Poly & Playful Evak [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Belly Bulging, Chillin at sea, Deepthroating, Dom!Even, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Spitroasting, Sub!Chris, and they're on a boat, dom!isak, they just love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamsnake/pseuds/skamsnake
Summary: Listening to the calm waves and to each other’s steady breaths. Passing the occasional joint between them, lost in laughs and memories of the good old days in high school. Feeling themselves float on the water. The boat rocking gently, cradling them, in the wake of passing vessels. Dawn slowly but steadily turning into mid-morning, turning into early afternoon. No one eager to move. They have time.It’s nice to get to hang out a bit.Or, an epic friendship featuring water, flowers, a lot of limbs and a whole lotta love!





	Water Lilies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theyellowcurtains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/gifts).



> So this little thing is for the sweetest, loveliest lil pornblogger I know of, theyellowcurtains.  
> I hope you like it baby <3
> 
> The fic features lyrics from Pansy Division's 'Flower', and is inspired by the beautiful, artistic Matt Lambert/Helix Studio short film also titled [FLOWER](https://www.helixstudios.net/video/5093/flower-a-matt-lambert-film.html?nats=MC4wLjkuOS4wLjAuMC4wLjA). You can read about clever people saying clever stuff about it [here](https://www.out.com/out-exclusives/2017/7/12/matt-lamberts-short-film-flower-film-finds-intimacy-sex-friendship).  
> That thing is nothing less of a piece of ART and definitely on my top ten list of beautiful things I've seen in 2017! (also, this would sooo be the kind of porn Even would make, amirite?! hahaha)  
> Also, I was watching the Dream Boat documentary just before writing this, so yeah.. they're on a boat. 
> 
> Enjoy! <33

***

 

It’s nice to get to hang out a bit.

 

Isak looks over at Even. It feels like everything is in slow motion. Isak's trying not to blink, trying to take in the sight of him. He is as beautiful as ever. The slight frown on his forehead, his eyes fixed on what’s in front of him. Completely focused on the task at hand. His skin is glistening, his hair an absolute mess. He runs a hand through it, but it keeps falling forward down his forehead and into his eyes. He doesn’t seem to mind it though. His lips slightly parted, the lower one red and puffy from the way he’s been biting it.

Even is breathtaking. In the soft light delicately diffusing from the large window, in that special way it does, only that time of day when the sun has yet to come up and the light of the sky is filtered through the haze. Isak looks out the window for a moment. At the endless sea outside, deep blue and silver. Silent. And maybe it’s the endlessness of the ocean. The infinity of it all, that is leaving him breathless. Or maybe it’s the music, blasting from the speakers behind him, filling his ears, rushing through his blood, pounding in his veins. Or maybe it’s just the way Even moves in front of him. Skillfully and with determination. Like an athlete, persistent and relentless, racing for his win. Or an artist, completely absorbed in his work. It’s times like these, Isak still has a hard time believing Even is his. It’s times like these, Isak hates time. When he wants to slow it down to a complete stop, wants to stay in that moment forever. He can’t help but smile fondly at the lyrics of the song. The way the words just fit the sight in front of him so perfectly. Just perfect. Just Even.

 _Your face reminds me of a flower_  
_Kind of like you're underwater_  
_Hair's too long and in your eyes_  
_Your lips are perfect suck-me size…_

A drop of sweat trickles down Even’s temple. Isak lets his eyes follow it as it runs further down along his jaw to his chin, where it stays for a moment, like it’s clinging on to him. Until it’s not anymore, dripping from it to the soft skin beneath it. That’s when Isak notices it. Right where that drop lands on skin that is stretched out perfectly like a canvas between pointed hipbones. Like a  surface, hard and plane. Except for that bulge. A bulge responding organically to the slow steady movements of Even’s hips, surely leaving bruises below the surface. Inside. Beautiful, invisible, painless bruises.

Isak feels a desperate need to touch it, to feel it against the palm of his hand. Under his fingertips. It’s not like he hasn’t seen it countless times before. Not like he hasn’t felt it there himself, jabbing at his own skin. It’s just different like this. Different when it’s not his. The skin, the hipbones.

Isak shifts his weight a little to be able to lift one of his hands from where they’re pressing down firmly on the chest below him. He brushes his hand over the soft skin, trails it over the chest, the nipples and further down to the abs, defined and tense, trembling slightly. Once his hand reaches the stretch of skin just below the belly button, Isak settles there. Ignoring the cock, resting hard and heavy on top of it, he spreads his fingers and pushes his palm flat against the skin. Instantly he feels the bulge there. Feels it disappear momentarily only to reappear against his palm as Even thrusts back in. Even looks up, probably noticing the added pressure against the head of his cock. He raises a brow at Isak, sending him a curious look, his smile warm and tender.

“I love you, baby” he whispers, pushing in deeper to grind against Isak’s hand. The strong legs bend under his large hands jerk slightly in response.

Isak tries to imagine what it looks like inside, Even’s cock thrusting up against the skin like a fictional tent pole. Intangible, yet undeniable. He traces a finger along the outline of it, feels his own cock grow even harder from it. Feels the throat around it stretching to its limits. A whimpering sound leave it, making Isak look down. He pulls back slightly, letting air slip in around his cock and from the sounds Chris is making below him, the opportunity for a few unobstructed breaths is highly welcomed.

Isak looks down at his lips. They look beautiful wrapped around him, saliva trickling out the corner of his mouth. Chris is panting and he looks slightly out of breath. Seems eager to dive back in though, grabbing at Isak’s hips to pull him closer. Tilting his head back as if to expose it to Isak, present it to him. Persuade him to thrust back in, to let his cock fill his mouth, clog his throat. Isak gets it. He really does. But right now he wants Chris to pay attention. To appreciate what Isak is sharing with him. To appreciate Even. He sits back on his knees, pulling even further out of Chris’ mouth.

“Please” Chris moans around Isak’s cock.

Isak knows well enough to leave the head of it resting heavy on his tongue. It will keep him calm for now. He looks down at Chris, trying to catch his eye. Chris looks up at Isak, dazed and clearly a little confused at the sudden change of pace. Even is looking up too from the other end of the bed.

Isak moves his hands down to where Chris’ are clinging tightly to his hips and grabs him by the wrists. At first, Chris doesn’t seem to want to let go. He sucks hard on the head of Isak’s cock, tries to suck it further into his mouth, like he’s afraid it’ll slip away from him. Isak knows this feeling all too well himself, gives Chris’ wrists a gentle reassuring squeeze.

When Chris finally lets go of Isak’s hips, Isak moves in over him, gently guiding Chris’ hands down his own body to that stretch of skin just below his belly button, the very spot he’d just visited himself. Chris tries to grab his own cock pulsing on top of his stomach.

“No” Isak corrects him, pulling Chris’ hand away from his cock and readjusting it in between the cock and the skin below, pressing down firmly.

“Feel it here” he instructs, trailing his other hand further down between Chris’ legs, bringing Chris’ hand with him and leading it to where Chris and Even are connected.

“And _here_.”

Chris moans loudly and Isak watches as Chris’ hand grabs at the base of Even’s cock where it’s buried inside him, his eyes rolling back in pleasure. Isak gets it. He does. But he’s losing patience.

“Chris.” he says in a firm tone, pressing Chris’ hand down hard against the bulge.

“You feel that in your stomach? Your feel that going in you? That’s _mine_.”

Even looks at Isak, eyes wide and mouth falling open. Isak raises his brows at Even, a smug smile threatening to break out on his lips. He looks back down at Chris.

“That cock filling you up, Chris? _Mine_.” He thrusts forward, pushing his own cock back inside Chris’ mouth.

“Say thank you” he orders.

Chris is trying. Isak can tell he is. From the vibrations in his throat trailing up Isak’s cock, and from the way Chris’ lips move eagerly around his cock, but only incomprehensible sounds slip out, muffled by the cock shoved in there.

“I can’t hear you. Where’s my thank you? Don’t be rude Chris” he insists, pressing his hand harder down onto Chris’ stomach, noticing the stream of precum pooling just above his hand. Isak suddenly realizes Even has stopped moving entirely.

“Fuck” Even breathes out, staring at Isak in amazement, his eyes dark with lust.

“What?” Isak mouths at him, grinning. He leans back a little, which apparently gives Chris more room to speak.

“Thank you thank you thank you oh god thank you” he whimpers from below, pushing his hips down and moving his hand up and down Even’s cock, desperately trying to get him to move again. Even’s eyes are fixed on Isak.

“Baby, look at you” Even coos, pulling out completely much to Chris’ regret. Quickly, he moves up along the side of the bed to where Isak is bending in over Chris.

“My sweet baby. You’re doing so good” he smiles, cupping Isak’s face and pressing their lips together. “I want to make you feel good, please. Can I?” he asks, and there’s so much love in his voice, Isak’s heart swells. He nods, pushing back inside Chris mouth to muffle his objections. Even pulls off the condom from before and climbs up on the bed and positions himself behind Isak.

Isak looks down at Chris, whose hands have trailed down, fingers searching for purpose, clearly frustrated at the loss. Mouth still full, he arches off the bed, thrusting into thin air, desperate for friction. Wise enough not to start jerking himself off, though. Knows he hasn’t been allowed yet.

Isak can feel Even behind him, his chest warm and damp against his back as he wraps his arms around him, placing kisses along his neck. He leans back into the touch, making his cock slide even further out of the mouth below him, forcing yet another desperate sound from it as Chris tilts his head back to chase it. Isak shuffles forward a little and lowers himself onto Chris face. Confident that’ll keep him quiet for a moment.

Even is running his hands up and down Isak’s back. Isak adores those hands, closes his eyes as he tries to picture them running over his shoulders and back down along his spine. Hands strong and firm, veins and tendons showing clearly beneath his skin as he traces one hand up to the nape of Isak’s neck, tugging a little at the soft curls there. The other one trailing down to the tip of his spine and in between his cheeks, teasing along his crack, forcing a broken moan from his lips. Isak can’t help but arch his back a little in response, but Even gently leads him back into position above Chris face. Chris seems eager to get his mouth back on him, lapping at Isak’s entrance and welcoming Even’s fingers as he wets them inside Chris’ mouth.

“Good boy” he praises and Chris hums happily in response.

Even rubs his fingers over Isak’s rim, working it gently, pressing just the tip of a finger inside along Chris’ pointed tongue already there, forcing a high-pitched moan from Isak. Purpose nothing but play. Even knows he’s ready, they all are, from what they were doing just moments earlier.

Isak can’t help but arch his back again, egging Even on. Still grinding against Chris’ face. Even lines up, whispering sweet nothings in Isak’s ear, slowly pushing inside.

Isak’s not sure if it’s the stretch of his rim around Even’s cock, the way his body is opening up and every soft hair on his body standing on end at the sensation, or if it’s the snap of Even’s fingers somewhere above him that reminds him. But suddenly Isak becomes acutely aware of his surroundings again. He looks up at Even’s hand above him, his index finger pointing towards Chris and where his fingers are disappearing inside himself in increasingly ferocious thrusts.

“Jonas” Even calls firmly.

Slowly Isak starts regaining his sense of self again, rediscovering his other senses too. He registers the movements in his peripheral vision. The soft early morning sunlight filtered in through the blinds, illuminating the bedroom in yellow shades, wrapping around the bodies rocking against each other beside him, bathing them in golden beauty. He starts noticing sounds again. The panting and the soft broken moans. The sweet sounds of slick cocks and wet tongues working. Isak even notices the lyrics again.

_…Every time I see your face  
I think of things impure, unchaste…_

The song has been going on repeat for a while, none of them caring enough to leave the bed to go change it. Jonas is attempting to move now though, maybe because nothing in Even’s tone of voice indicated it was up for discussion.

_…Take you home and make you like it._

Jonas pulls out of Mikael, pulling off the condom too and pushing himself off the bed to move up and gently grab at Mikael’s chin, turning his head and placing a sloppy kiss to his lips. Mikael hums into it, parting his lips slightly to deepen it, seems to loose himself in it for a moment, grinding into the sheets, until Adam is making a desperate sound, his hips bucking up beneath him, eager to get Mikael’s mouth back on him. Jonas rolls on another condom and slicks himself up again, using one of countless bottles of lube scattered over the bed.

“Shh…” he hushes softly, brushing his hands slowly up Chris’ thighs. “I’m here baby” he reassures, instantly calming Chris down, although he’s still lapping eagerly at the soft skin above Isak’s providing his mouth with.

Isak looks at his best friend, can’t help but smile proudly at the newfound authority in Jonas’ voice. His body too. He’s older now, his chest more defined, his body hair more prevalent. He’s grown up. So has Isak. He feels a sudden gratefulness to have been able to share his youth with Jonas. His life. To be able to share this too.

Jonas quickly lines up between Chris’ legs and pushes inside, punching out a sigh of relief from him, and although Isak can’t exactly see Chris from this position, from the look on Jonas face he seems pleased with the view. He looks up at Isak and smiles. As if on que, they both lean in over Chris.

“I love you, man” Jonas says fondly, pressing a soft kiss to Isak’s lips.  

 _…You’re probably shy and introspective_  
_That’s not part of my objective_  
_I just want your fresh young jimmy_  
_Sliding, slamming, ramming in me…_

Isak can’t help but giggle into the kiss listening to those lyrics, however thankful that they somehow seem to get things moving. Jonas is picking up the pace, thrusting hard and deep into Chris, who seems relieved and ready to release at any moment. Even’s moving faster now too, using one hand to steady Isak’s hips where he’s thrusting inside, using his other hand to turn Isak’s head around a little to reconnect their lips, swallowing up his moans.

“Make us come, baby” Isak breathes into Even’s mouth.

Even snakes his hand around Isak’s waist to take a firm grip around his cock and starts jerking him off with effort. Jonas mirrors his movements, pulling out of Chris and grabbing both of their cocks in one hand. Mikael and Adam have joined them too now, positioning themselves on either side of Chris, guiding his hands up to each of their cocks, using it to jerk themselves off. They’re getting closer, movements becoming slightly frantic. Chris is shaking now, which to be fair is completely understandable. Everyone else is looking at Even, awaiting his demands and Isak can’t help but feel proud and a little smug because of it.

 _…Everything you ever wanted_  
_Everything you ever thought of…_  
_Everything I’ll do to you_  
_I’ll fuck you till your dick is blue._

“You can come” Even instructs calmly, instantly tipping everyone over the edge, where they’ve stayed for hours now.

Chris is the first one to shoot, arching of the bed and shaking violently, everyone else spilling on his stomach too from what seems like every possible angle. Isak fights the urge to push his hands down into it, to smear it out over Chris’ stomach and chest, rub it into his skin. All of it. All of it except Even's, of course. When he pulls out slowly, both Chris and Isak lets out a pleased sound as it starts leaking out of him and onto Chris’ face. As beautiful as ever.

_**_

They’re giggling. Cuddling. Kissing. All tangled up in bed together, happy and completely spent. Limbs all over the place, heads resting in crooks of arms, toes caressing feet, fingers laced together or playing with soft curls, fingertips brushing over soft skin. Listening to the calm waves and to each other’s steady breaths. Passing the occasional joint between them, lost in laughs and memories of the good old days in high school. Feeling themselves float on the water. The boat rocking gently, cradling them, in the wake of passing vessels. Dawn slowly but steadily turning into mid-morning, turning into early afternoon. No one eager to move. They have time.

It’s nice to get to hang out a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
